Crossing The Bridge
by AnimeKpop7
Summary: "... I'll be going outside for awhile." and she turned away. "W-what is wrong with her?" Terasaka asked. "Just leave her be." They all turned to look at the Vongola Decimo. "Seeing your Nagase Shiota must have reminded her of her past self." The was a tint of sympathy in his eyes. CROSSOVER FANFIC KHR X ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM.
1. Chapter 1

**EDITED**

* * *

><p><strong>KHR WORLD<strong>

_**BANG!**_

A gunshot resounded at an abandoned alleyway.

A young woman, wearing a gray tank top with black leather jacket over it and black shorts with beautiful bright blue hair and golden eyes that had a sharp edge in them, stared coldly at the dead man in front of her.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Clean the mess up. I've finished."

And hung up.

She didn't wait for a reply since she knew they would be here any moment. They are always quick on their feet.

She dialed another number.

"_Hello?_"

"Tsuna,"

"_Ah! Nagisa-san!_"

"Next time,"

"_Eh?_"

"Next time, be sure that the missions you have given me are up to my standards." and Nagisa hung up.

Without taking one more glance at the dead body, she headed back to the Vongola HQ.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vongola HQ, Italy<em>**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, sweat dropped as he stared at his phone. He smiled fondly at the typical actions of one of his closest friends.

"Same old Nagisa-san."

Just then, the double doors of the entrance of his office slammed open and in came Reborn in his adult form.

"Dame-Tsuna, no slacking off."

**_Bang!_**

"Hiiiiiee!"

* * *

><p><strong>ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU WORLD<strong>

All of the class-E students sweat dropped as they stared at Koro-sensei.

"Uhh... Koro-sensei, what are you doing?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh, this? I am inventing a machine."

"Why?" Isogai asked.

"Why? Hmm... during the time we have been spending with Itona as one the students in class-E, he has been showing us many remarkable machines." He side stepped to show what he was making, "So I thought of inventing a machine that could go through different worlds!"

All the students except Itona deadpanned, "It looks like an octopus."

"Why the sudden negative expression! I thought it would look cooler this way!" Koro-sensei bit on his handkerchief while tears spilled down his face.

_'Instead of making it look cool, you made it look like a gigantic octopus figurine!'_

"U-um.." Okuda neared her teacher with both hands behind her.

"Hm? What is it, Okuda-san?"

"Koro-sensei," she held out what she was hiding behind her, "please drink my new poison!"

"Hm? Very well."

But just as Okuda took another step forward, she tripped on a wire and the glass that contained the poison fell out of her hands and shattered on the machine that her sensei has been making.

The machine produced electrical sparks and the people in the classroom panicked.

"O-oh no! It's gonna explode!"

"We're gonna die!"

Koro-sensei was also panicking and a button fell out of his hand...tentacles which landed near the door.

As if on cue, both Irina and Karasuma entered the room.

"Geez, what's with all the racket?" Irina asked, a bit annoyed.

Koro-sensei noticed she was one step in stepping the button.

"Ah! Don't come any closer!"

But it was too late as a bright light surrounded the room and a few people disappeared as time stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of a forest, four figures appeared mid-air and fell.

"Guh-!"

"Ah-!"

"Kya-!"

"Ow-!"

"G-get off..." Terasaka voiced out weakly. He was the one at the very bottom, and, with Shiota's, Yada's and Akabane's weight, he was having a hard time to breathe.

"Eh~? Somehow I don't want to, Terasaka."

And it had to be Karma on the very top, who was currently sitting in a carefree way.

"D-damn you..."

"Karma, you're heavy..." voiced Toka.

"K-karma, please... can't- breathe." wheezed out Nagisa.

"Hm~? Okay! Since you said 'please' anyway."

"*Pant* Someday, *pant* I'm gonna get you, *pant* bastard."

"Ho~? I'm looking forward to that, Terasaka-_kun._"

After Nagisa gained his breathing once again and helped Toka up, he scanned their surroundings, ignoring the bickering between the two of his classmates.

"Where are we?" Toka asked.

"I'm not sure. It looks like we're in a forest." answered Nagisa.

"Maybe what Koro-sensei invented was a teleportation machine."

Nagisa shrugged.

Just then, something passed them with unbelievable speed which made Terasaka and Karma stop their bickering.

"Oh~, you guys are the only ones here? Seems that it only worked with limited people. That or it might have malfunctioned due to the fluid splashed on it."

It was Koro-sensei, carrying Karasuma, Irina, Rinka, Ryunosuke, Sugino, Yukiko, Itona and Yuma with each tentacle.

"Ah, Koro-sensei, Karasuma-sensei, Bitch-sensei, and guys."

"Seems like my invented machine actually worked!"

"Eh? You mean we're actually in another world?" asked Toka, surprised.

"Why, of course! I was in Japan and I was in a town called Namimori which I have never heard before. You know, there was this scary guy in suit carrying weapons made of steel beating people up while saying, 'I'll bite you to death' and I was so scared when he turned to me that I ran with my mach speed! Along the way, I saw Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei so I grabbed them. I circled around earth and I found other students in China and Spain! And my last stop is here, in Italy, where we are right now. You guys are the last."

"Whoa, this sounds awesome! It's like an adventure!" exclaimed Sugino.

"No." a very irritated Karasuma started. "You," he pointed at Koro-sensei. "Bring us back immediately. Right now."

"O-oh, about that, Karasuma-sensei, I didn't expect this would happen. Actually." Koro-sensei rubbed the back of his head, sweating in nervousness.

"So you're saying we have no way back?!" fumed Karasuma.

"U-um... wait!" He held one finger, as if realizing something. "Itona might can make something that can make us go back!"

All of them look at Itona.

"It mi-"

Itona was cut off as a serpent suddenly appeared with golden flames surrounding it.

"Wh-what is that?!"

"Everyone down!" ordered Karasuma as he pulled out a gun, a real gun and shot at the serpent a few times but it had no affect.

A woman suddenly appeared beside the large snake and all of them widened their eyes at her, especially Nagisa.

"What are you people doing here? This is Vongola territory."

There in front of them was a young woman that has a mid-length light blue hair with sharp but beautiful golden eyes that seemed to pierce through one's soul.

A young woman that looked like Nagisa but with different eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

All of the students gulped, including Karma and Itona. Their eyes were wide, even their teachers were in disbelief.

With another gulp and a few piled up courage, Terasaka asked with a shaky voice.

"W-who are y-you..?"

The young woman's eyes darted towards him.

"I should be the one who should do the asking."

Icy, cold voice. Karasuma wavered a bit on his hold of his gun. There was something about the mysterious young woman. Like there was some kind of-

His eyes widened.

There was some kind of aura surrounding her, an aura that could make anyone shaken. But not entirely in fear.

The young woman's eyes narrowed.

"Which stupid famiglia sent you?"

For a moment, Karasuma was confused. Didn't 'famiglia' mean 'family' in Italian?

He took a deep breath and was about to say something in return when a faint sound made him stop.

_Thump._

He looked behind him to see one of his students, Nagisa, was on his knees with his mouth agape, expression clearly saying that he was shocked.

* * *

><p>When the mysterious young woman made her appearance, Nagisa's breath hitched.<p>

She looked so much like him. Except that she was a bit older and her eyes were gold.

"I should be the one who should do the asking."

Her voice was like ice and her eyes couldn't be even read to what was going in her mind.

But.

_But._

Nagisa couldn't help but feel so... so _sad_.

He didn't know why but Nagisa just felt it. When his eyes landed on her, he couldn't help but feel like this mysterious girl was suffering. Like she has been through a lot.

"Which stupid 'famiglia' sent you?"

Something clenched in his chest, he didn't notice his breathing stopped as he collapsed on his knees.

"Nagisa?!"

"Nagisa, you okay?"

"Hey!"

The young woman made eye contact with him and her eyes widened at him but it quickly reverted back to being narrow.

Nagisa regained his breathing and once again stood up.

"You,"

All of them turned to her.

"What is your full name?"

"...Shiota... Nagisa..."

"..."

"..."

"Come with me, all of you." and she turned on her heels as the serpent covered in gold flames disappeared.

The students looked at each other, all nervous.

"_Now_."

Karasuma sighed.

"You heard her. Let's go."

Irina looked at him in disbelief.

"You _actually _trust her on this? What if it's a trap?!"

"It's not a trap."

Now, all of them looked at Nagisa.

"She's a good person. I know it."

Karasuma sighed once again.

"Let's just follow. Keep your guard up for any signs of danger."

Still reluctant, both the students and teachers followed the young woman.

.

.

.

Koro-sensei spoke up.

"Minna-san, I _did _mention that we are in Italy, right?"

"Uhh... yeah. What of it, Koro-sensei?"

"Then how can that young woman speak Japanese so fluently?"

"..."

"...oh shit."

"Language, Terasaka-kun!"

"Sorry, Koro-sensei."

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, please, just <em>please <em>leave some reviews. Otherwise, I would be discouraged to continue this story any longer.**

**~AnimeKpop7**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH. MY. GOSH. THANKYOUSOMUCHFORREVIEWING!**

**Guest: Hello too and thank you! For a minute there I thought no one liked my story. Please continue to read this story!**

**TheGuest: At first I was waiting for a crossover like this too but after awhile, I thought, "Why not make my own?" and so I made this! Thank you also for liking my story! You made my day better!**

**And also, thank you for the ones who is following and favorite(d) this story!**

**You people make my day better. Now, I'M EVEN MORE PUMPED UP!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK! **

**Also...**

**I have been feeling that something is missing every time I update and...**

**IT WAS ACTUALLY THE DISCLAIMER!**

**so,**

**AnimeKpop7 DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE FROM KHR OR ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM!**

* * *

><p><em>It hurts.<em>

_Okaa-san*._

_I'm sorry._

_Don't leave me._

_I'm scared._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm...sorry._

_._

_._

_._

_Pain._

_That was all she felt._

_The agonizing pain that made her close her eyes and scream at the top of her lungs._

_People in weird white coats surrounded her, only watching. Wires connected to her body, the reason where the large amount of pain came from._

_This isn't what people would normally do to a child but..._

_...the problem is, is that these people aren't people._

**_They're monsters._**

_Then,_

_It stopped._

_The pain stopped coming to her._

_She couldn't believe she was still alive and, ever so slowly, she opened her eyes._

_(And the first thing she saw was a bright, golden light.)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vongola HQ, Italy, somewhere in the forest<strong>_

A young woman with light blue hair, that looked like about 20 years old at most, jolted awake and it showed the beautiful golden color of her eyes. Sweat was visible on her forehead and she held her hand to her chest to try to calm down her pounding heart. It was clear that she had a bad dream.

After a while, her heart calmed down and she took a deep breath before letting it out.

She was in the Vongola's forest, sitting below the shade of a tree. She had long ago arrived from her mission and she decided to take a short nap before giving her report. She knew her boss would be used to it by now, considering the number of times she did it. There was also his Hyper Intuition so no worries there.

Instead of taking a nap, she instead fell asleep which resulted in having a nightmare.

With a sigh, she opted herself to only close her eyes, lean back to the tree behind her, and listen to the peacefulness of the rustling of leaves by the wind and the birds chirping.

Speaking of birds...

...she frowned.

Her favorite small, yellow bird couldn't be heard singing the school anthem from her middle school anywhere.

'He must be with his master in a mission.'

With a sigh, she relaxed again.

Only to sat up abruptly when she felt some sudden presence near her location.

'There are four of them. Enemy...? No. They're too weak.'

She shook her head but tensed when she felt nine more presence suddenly showed up.

'Thirteen? How did they get in without being spotted? It's not just anyone can enter the Vongola Headquarters.'

She narrowed her eyes and summoned one of her box weapons which was a serpent covered in gold-colored flames.

What she didn't expect was to see a yellow, gigantic octopus man with a grin on his face and some japanese kids with a japanese man and beautiful woman that she couldn't pinpoint of what her nationality is. But she didn't let it show, she was a professional assassin of Vongola after all.

They were all looking at her in disbelief. Like they saw someone who was never expected to show up.

But the thing that she was most surprised was that she saw a young boy that looked almost like a girl with light blue hair and azure eyes.

He looked a lot like her, only a bit younger.

_(His eyes. I used to have those eyes.)_

And the fact that the name they called him made her eyes widen which came unnoticed by everyone.

_Nagisa._

She narrowed her eyes.

"You,"

They all turned to her.

"what is your full name?"

"...Shiota...Nagisa..."

'I'm going to ask Tsuna and the others about this.'

She called back her box weapon.

"Come with me, all of you."

She didn't hear any movement.

"_Now._"

They argued for a short moment but it was stopped by the boy who she almost resembled with. Saying he felt that she was a good person.

She mentally scoffed at that.

'Whatever is happening now I will surely find out if I tell the others.'

(_And surely I will._)

* * *

><p><strong>Okaa-san* - Mom<strong>

**And here you go! Another chapter!**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**East(Guest): Thanks but it is fine by me as long as there is at least one review. One is better than nothing, right? I'm glad that you would help me. Anyway, as long as I know that there is someone that likes my story, I'm fine with it.**

**To the rest, thank you for following and added my story to your favorite list. *bow* ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU DESU!**

**I was gone the past few days because I went somewhere far away.**

**Kidding, that was only half the truth. I was actually away from my hometown but still in the same country.**

**And,**

**I, AnimeKpop7 DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE FROM THE ORIGINAL KHR OR ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM!**

* * *

><p>Reborn walked through the hallway, smirking. Scaring the Vongola Decimo out of his wits is always fun, except when he is on boss mode. He thought of all of the people he met and all of them showed respect to him in each of their own way. He also has women on their knees for him, all fell for his good looks, he couldn't deny the last part.<p>

He saw a certain beautiful young woman with blue hair approaching, face expressionless.

...well, all but one.

He has been wary of her at first since he couldn't read her mind. She is a pro of hiding her thoughts if he even couldn't get through her. Like, seriously. The world's strongest hitman can't read the mind of one single middle school girl? Preposterous. But believe it or not, it's true. He doesn't know anything about her except for her name, age and appearance. Not any trace of her past. Nothing. But dame-tsuna told him she wasn't a threat and she is a friend that can be trusted, saying it was hyper intuition. Now, Reborn cannot oppose to that since hyper intuition from Vongola bosses hardly makes any mistakes. If it's a bad feeling, then something bad would happen. If it's not, then it's safe.

Speaking of hyper intuition...

...his dame-student said something that something big would happen, but it is not entirely dangerous. Somewhere in between good and bad.

His eyebrows creased. Hyper intuitions does not usually work that way.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed that the blue-haired beauty was not alone. There was a group following behind her.

And one have caught his eye.

A creature that was about 3 meters tall, has a large bulbous head and a grin with small beady eyes wearing a black academic dress, a small black square academic cap with a yellow tassel, and a black tie with a yellow crescent-shaped moon on it. And were those tentacles? Reborn sighed internally. The world is getting weirder and weirder by the minute. Not that he is normal himself when he was previously in a baby's body but that was all in the past. Now, he is back in his original body, his adult form.

Reborn was also irked that his charms did _not _work on this particular blue haired female. Even in his adult body, she remained passive. Since then, Reborn has been (even though he hates the word) _trying, _to make her fall for him, since he is the world's strongest hitman (and that the blue haired female has grown to a beautiful young woman is a bonus).

"Ciaossu, Shiota." he can't call her by given name since that would be too rude without her permission. He would do everything slowly and carefully. This is Shiota Nagisa after all.

But when he saw another petite blue haired girl- no, _boy, _younger at that, he felt himself pausing for a second.

* * *

><p>At the Vongola boss' office, Tsuna, the tenth Vongola boss, cursed whatever word he came up with about his "tutor from hell".<p>

...until the door slammed open.

"Hiiiieee! I'm sorry, Reborn! I didn't mean to badmouth you!" he shielded his face with his arms and closed his eyes, prepared of whatever damaging blow Reborn would send to him.

Except that there was nothing sent to him.

Reluctantly, he pulled his arms down to see what was going on.

And there was a group of people in front of him, Reborn included with a serious face. Tsuna never thought that his office would be this cramped.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'll stop here for now. I know it's short but please bear with it. I have been busy with projects and all. Ugh! The life of a student...<strong>

**READ & REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was silent after Tsuna heard what happened. Reborn told him of what the blue haired young woman said to him before and of course, they spoke in Italian and so did the female. It made the other occupants in the office confused... except for two of the teachers. Korosensei and Irina Jelavic. Korosensei because he already has a wide knowledge including different languages and Irina because Italian is one of her learned languages when she was still training to become an assassin. Both decided to stay quiet.

"I see..." the Vongola Decimo then switched to Japanese. "So, who are you guys?" he showed his famous charming smile that made all the girls swoon but Irina only had a small tint of blush.

"We're..." Karasuma contemplated on what words to say but he was cut off when a blunt voice voiced out, Itona's.

"We're from another world."

"Horibe!"

"Itona, you bastard!"

Reborn tilted his fedora to shadow his face. "So that explains it." he said and glanced towards a certain blue haired boy in the company. The said boy noticed and looked at him. Reborn only darted his eyes back to the platinum blond haired boy that had sharp light blue eyes.

"It's true that we're from another world but we only got here because of an accident." Irina spoke in fluent Italian.

Tsuna faked a surprise expression and asked, "You speak Italian?" Fortunately, no one noticed his fake act including Karasuma and Korosensei.

"Yes, and so does this... creature." Irina gestured towards Korosensei who muttered, "How cruel, Irina-sensei."

Tsuna scanned the students, taking note of the uniforms they were wearing. His eyes lingered on the boy with light blue hair before returning back to the blond woman.

"I'm assuming that they are middle school students but how about the three of you? And what accident caused you to be brought here?" a straight interrogation. He purposely stayed using Japenese. Not to mention that his questions were asking for details. Karasuma narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure but ever since he heard the word famiglia and saw this goddamn huge castle, he thinks that these people are mafiosi. Adding to the fact that there were a lot of guards they passed by when entering the headquarters, all wearing black suits that had the same badges of an insignia.

"The three of us are their teachers and we can't tell you anything about the accident. It is an accident so it is not intentional but even so, I cannot trust you people." It wasn't Irina who replied but Karasuma. "Especially people in the mafia." All the students gasped but Tsuna only chuckled, with the same smile still planted on his face. "So you figured it out."

The Vongola boss stood up and neared them, making all of them tense with their guard up. Reborn and the blue haired young woman only watched. Tsuna stopped in front of the blue haired boy and asked, "Your name?"

"Eh? Ah... Shiota Nagisa." Tsuna's eyes softened and patted his head. "I see."

Nagisa's classmates and teachers only watched warily, ready for any unexpected movements. Some of them were taken aback at the soft action but still kept their guard up. Nagisa was also taken aback, a stranger patting his head showing sympathy? What on earth is going on?! Well, he kind of wished it was his mother.

An air of silence filled the office until it was cut off by the Nagisa-look-alike-but-only-slightly-older woman with a cold voice. "...I'll be going outside for awhile." and turned away, walking out of the office before closing the door.

"W-what is wrong with her?" Terasaka asked, bewildered. Since they had entered the office, the young woman only listened and did not speak a word with a passive face. So when she spoke up, with a cold voice at that, he thought that she was just a kind of person that is a 'no nonsense' kind.

"Just leave her be." they all looked at the Vongola Decimo. "Seeing your Shiota Nagisa must have brought unwanted memories to her." sympathy was clearly displayed in his eyes.

"Our Nagisa?"

"Unwanted memories?"

Tsuna only chuckled and told them, "Let's introduce each other first. I'm..."

* * *

><p>The Nagisa-look-alike-but-only-slightly-older young woman walked along the corridors of the Vongola HQmansion. Her head was hung low, shadowing her eyes and the pace of her walking was slightly fast than usual. She stopped in the middle, her hands clenching her palms. There was no one around so she let some of her emotions show. Tears build up in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Oya, oya. What do we have here?" she heard a familiar voice behind her but she didn't stiffen or tense, in fact, she was glad it was him rather than anyone else. She has known him since years ago and he was the only person that she feels comfortable with despite him being creepy all the time.

Mukuro stood in front of her and he immediately knew that there was something wrong. He lifted her chin and saw the tears that was spilling down her cheeks.

"Nagisa, what happened?" he asked in a gentle tone that was unusual for him.

"M-mukuro...*sob* I...I..."

"Shh, shh." he embraced her gently and tried to calm her sobbing.

Suddenly, it was like when they were kids and it was always mukuro who comforted her. His embrace is always like that of a brother. A kind, loving, older brother.

* * *

><p><em>"Kufufufu. My name is Mukuro. Yours?"<em>

_"Nagisa."_

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'll stop here. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_Cold._

_Pain._

_"It's because of you, everything is ruined!"_

_It hurts._

_"You *slap* fucking *slap* BRAT!"_

_SLAP!_

_Everything is blurry. I can feel myself slowly giving into consciousness._

_I can barely hear the door being opened._

_A scream._

_"What are you doing?!"_

_Okaa...san?_

_Please... save me..._

* * *

><p>Nagisa fell on his now temporary bed for the time being. His teachers and classmates were also given their own room courtesy of the Vongola boss. They learned that they weren't in just any "another world", they were in a parallel world and that they might just meet another person they knew from their world like Nagisa's. That caused some curiosity from his classmates, especially Karma who asked himself aloud. "Heh~ I wonder if I'm also female in this world? That would be really interesting." to which Tsuna replied. "Oh! We know the Karma-kun here, you're a boy here, unlike Nagisa-san. We quite...know him well..." Everyone except the fedora wearing man, who they now knew as Reborn, threw a questioning glance at the decimo's reluctant reply but didn't voice out.<p>

They were also thankful that the mafia boss offered help, saying that he has some friends that could find a way to return to their world. Of course, at first, Karasuma declined, saying that they have one knowledgeable enough person in inventing but Tsuna insisted, he was adamant on letting them stay so he can keep an eye on them. After all, someone might have known that they have met with the Vongola and intend to capture them for information. Still, Karasuma declined but Itona told him, "If we get more help, then we can make the machine faster since it would take a long time to make something that can take us back to the right world. After all, there would be hundreds of thousand of parallel worlds out there. I would really need an extra help to make it without any mistakes." Tsuna grinned when Karasuma sighed and gave an "okay".

Now, Nagisa just lied down on the rather large bed. Everything around him screamed expensive so he couldn't touch a single object for fearing that he would break it. He sighed when his stomach growled, only noticing now that he was really hungry. He touched his stomach. "Can't you wait? You know I can't just barge out and ask for food. I would just embarrass myself." he only sighed once more when his stomach growled again. He tried to clear his mind, attempting to shake his hunger away.

_Grooowwl~_

_Grooowwl~_

_Grooowwl~_

_Gro-_

"Ah geez! Alright, alright." he got up, flexing his arms and reached to open the double doors that led him outside of the room and met with the corridor. Oh the _very _long and endless corridor. Nagisa bet that he would get lost if he wander around, no doubt. He then thought that it would be a bad idea to wander around in search of some servant or anyone to ask for some food to eat but when his stomach grumbled again, he decided to just go. Satisfying his stomach is worth the risk.

Along the way, he admired all the frames on the walls. He would see some expensive-looking furniture here and there like vases and such. Currently, he was admiring a huge painting, everything was detailed. Every. Single. Bit. It consisted of, what he could guess, the Vongola famiglia. Though, the fedora wearing man and his parallel self wasn't there. There were eight people: seven male and one female. Right in the middle was the Vongola decimo radiating an authoritative aura even on painting, though, his eyes were orange but Nagisa was sure that it was Tsuna. On his right was some italian silver haired guy with emerald eyes. To his left was a japanese raven haired man with sun kissed skin. He saw another italian who seemed younger than the rest with a curly black hair. Another man was a raven haired japanese with pale skin, Nagisa could clearly see the sharpness in those eyes. There was another two people that had the same some kind of indigo pineapple hairstyle. The other one was female though, with eye patch on her right eye that had a skull design on it. The male one, on the other hand, has his right eye color red that had a written kanji in them and his left eye has the same color of his hair.

All in all, the painting, in Nagisa's opinion, was cool. Awestrucking even.

His stomach grumbled, snapping him back to reality. He then continued on and took a turn to the right but stopped on his tracks and hid back.

He took a peek and hid his presence. He saw his parallel self hugging some man that seemed familiar. When he saw a full view on the man's face, he immediately remembered him as the man with the pineapple hair. He saw that the scene was an emotional one and he felt guilty on sneaking up on them. Soon, he saw that the man left after exchanging a few words with the female. He mentally thanked Karasuma-sensei for teaching him of hiding his presence. It would be bad if he was caught sneaking.

"Come out. You can hide your presence from Mukuro but you can't hide from me."

Or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Late update, sorry. Teehee.<strong>

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
